The invention relates to a machine tool with at least one movable slide which has a plurality of holders for tools and/or workpieces. The invention relates, in addition, to a method for the correction or compensation of different tool lengths in a machine tool.
In the case of a multiple spindle machine tool, a plurality of workpieces (according to the number of tool spindles) may be machined at the same time. Therefore, shorter machining times result in relation to the number of workpieces.